What Happened?
by Wonderland's Corner Girl
Summary: Memories or a dream...The young Phantomhive, remembers his past or so he thinks. He now serves under a lady, who doesn't show her face, who is she really? Works in a house filled with servents that might be leading on to something else. And more importantly, why does he have a certain feeling towards the head butler, Sebastian. (SEBACIEL, IN LATER CHAPTERS.)


**BE AWARE! This is actully my first fan fic, that i'll be posting, and please, I welcome any help from people, with suggestions and stuff like that. DISCLAIMER, I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS! WARNINGS: NONE. And I think thats it... *shrugs shoulders* oh well, enjoy, That is if any one is actully reading this.**

"The boundaries which divide life from death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where one ends, and where the other begins?"~(Edagr Allan Poe)

I have often wonder why things happen, do they because of reason, or because of the crule tale in which life has layed down for us. The begining in each tale will be covered in darkness, then a flash of light before your eyes. Then darkness once more. I have decided that life has more then light and darkness but stages to up hold in the most breathless times. People in this world discover pain, beauty, pleasure, power, knowlegde and actions. I am if not selfish for wanting to say this; but they are indeed fools that bear no true meanings.

Will the death of me be the death of you, or the other way around. Will the sky turn red at the scene of blood, rain when death apears in your door way. People speak of worlds of after life, the heaven and hell of places.  
They don't know of such places.  
They don't know beceause they have not seen.

The devil is in the detail...  
I can still remember the feeling of metal that touched the pads of my fingers. The coolness of each bar. The cage surounding me with others in a bare state. The stench of iron pouring out of bodies and lights wavering in their movements.  
Facless mask's stareing down at us all, hands grabing at us, holding each child down. The burning of each event. Breaking our very souls till no hope was found.

I raised my head to watch the figuers surrounding the cage; scarifice yet another child. Bounding them down to the table; that stood so boldly in the centre of the room. First a cut to the wrists. The blade penetrating the battered skin. The blood flowing like a river. Then they moved to the chest, cutting deep while chanting piontless words. The child put no effort in screaming, crying, begging. There soul was broken, dead even. The child eyes holding only clear blue dull eyes of a blind person. Such a shame, that girl could not even see her end or know of her killers to seek revenge.  
"EERRGGHHAA! WHY WON'T IT WORK!" a males voice boomed in the candle lit room, flinging the knife blindly at a child in one of the many cages. Hitting them in the leg."AAAAAHHHHH!" the child scream in pain, her withering body failing to pull it out. I looked over to the girl; her breath was weak and she looked up. Her blond hair moving out of her brown eyes. Slowly breath by breath her head truned and for the first time, one of the others looked me in the eyes. Her eyes were still alive, even though her body trash now. Weakly she laughed and pulled the knife out of her torn leg. Stareing me stright in the eyes, she mouth the words 'good luck' and in a swift moment her hands brought the knife into her head. My eyes wideing at the action. My breath quickening. 'I wish I had the knife...' the words were weak. My arms started to shake, each intake of breath only causing me to choke. "Clam down borther, ..." one of the others spoke up, while two untide the body on the table; throwing it to the floor. Creating a sound that could make you want to throw up. Blood stains were covering the place.  
The man before took an intake of breath. "your right brother, your right." They started to walk away from the room. Soon all of the carrying voice's were gone.  
The room was empty.  
I looked over to the girl with the knife in her head. The blood dripping like rain on skin. I glared at her.  
'No...coward...you didn't get a way out, you didn't escape the cage, getting away free.' my body began to shake. ' you fool!' my fingers soon took hold of the bars, 'god didn't save you, there is no god, nor will there ever be!' my body soon became heavy, my sight a blur and then darkness.

My head began to pound and my body felt dead. Voice's began to chant once more. As soon as I heard them my body was instantly up and hands gripping the bars. Something was different. My eyes searched the room finding nothing out of place.

The candles soon began to grow in size and the voices carrying through the room like wind flowing around you in a storm. My eyes then went to the table in the room finding it empty; only thing there being blood. Suddenly a pain struck through me, my side was bruning, blood leaking through my clothes. My hands going there. Slowly lifting the shirt up. My eyes widden at the mark that stained my body.

"Silentium planto everto adveho alive Silentium planto everto adveho alive Silentium planto everto adveho alive Silentium planto everto adveho alive Silentium planto everto adveho alive EGO dico super vox of Atrum Senior quod EGO invite valde everto , vos may penetro Satanatus Satanatus Satanatus Satanatus Satanatus Vita of valde everto , adeo nos "

The candles now grew in size, screams could be heard and my mind was in bewilderment.

"Senior Diabolus , per vestri venia , tribuo mihi , EGO precor thee ops fictum in meus mens quod exsequor ut quod EGO votum efficio , terminus quod EGO would pervenio per thy succurro O Validus Diabolus , unus Verus Deus quisnam ago quod reignest forever quod umquam. EGO obtestor thee inflo everto ut appareo pro mihi ut is / is may tribuo mihi verus quod fidelis refero , ut EGO may proficio meus votum terminus , dum oportet ut suus / suus muneris. Is EGO reverenter quod summisse scisco in Vestri Nomen , Senior Diabolus may vos deem mihi dignus , Abbas."

Soon energy filled the room, and if possible i could feel the room get colder. My body froze, as soon as the voices stop and a dark voice began to speak.

"Operor vos votum effingo a pactum" the voice shook the ground, everyone in the room shook in fear, but not the main character that ran the show of this play called death. I looked at him, all of them; glaring,'they should all die here, theirf flith that can't tell the difference between need and greed.'

The air in the room was filled with chuckling, but not from the people, the laughter was coming from...the demon.

"I comand thee dark one!" the leader yelled out.  
I let out a breath of laughter, 'a voice of a coward' my thoughts sprang to life.  
The demon laughed again, clearly finding something amusing in this hell hole.  
He repeated once more, " operor vos votum effingo a pactum", the shadows in the room now grew in size, and from the centre of the room a smoky black figure appeared, black feathers floating off it.  
"Yes!" yelled the voice of the leader. Hands pointing to his men. "Get the boy!" The men walked over to my cage. I couldn't think, my body frozen. "come here." A scruffy voice spoke, grabbing hold of me. 'no...no..NO!" Their grip grew and "LET GO!" my voice was raw, but still made enough sound to make them fight. "Hehehe such a pretty face..." the man said hand slowly going down lower. My eyes widdened. 'No!' soon my hand came down upon the side of his face. My hand stung and his cheek was truning red.  
" Why you little, come here!" a hand came down upon me, smacking me in the face with enough force to send me flying to the back of the cage. My back smacked against the bars, and breath got caught in my throat. I choked up blood. and shivered when the cage door closed. "We don't need em boss, you can wait a little more untill night fall to take em, right boss?" the man said rubbing his cheek.  
"Yes, fine, fine, now demon," the leader spoke looking to the demon who now stood looking at the cage.  
My eyes went wide, breath rushed and body shaking.  
My head raised from the floor slowly, looking at the people in the centre of the room, only know looking at the demon.

The demon was dripping black eyes glowing fuschia, his fangs showing in a smirk.  
My eyes met his 'make them pay' was all that was going through my mind and then the demon smirk grew, ' kill them' my mind couldn't stop.  
"Demon!" the leader called out. The demon only kept looking at me and I it. I soon began to feel myself glare and a smirk form on my lips, while laughter rumbled in my throat.  
"You...pathatic..cowards..hahaha," my voice fell, my eyes looking over to the leader and his men. "What did you just say?!" the leader spoke up pissed.  
"Haahah, you...all of you," I paused taking in a shaken breath, "will die."  
"WH- RRRGG DEMON, KILL!" the leader raored looking stright at me. My laughter died down, smirk no more, but my glare holding its place.  
Silence grew, the demon turned to look at the leader, pausing to observe the man. Slowly the demon looked back at the cage. My glare met his and in a flash he was gone.  
"Hahahaahah your god won't save you now!" the man boomed with laughter, his men chuckling along with him.  
"God?" my voice raised, they stopped in their laughter. "There is no god!" I whispered, hands gripping the bars.  
Suddenly the room fell black. Black, that all there was and then the candles lit.  
I looked around the room finding no one, not the the mask figuers, not the other cages, not even the table.  
I was still in the cage though.  
"My,my what a soul..." a dark, husky voice rang through the room, my eyes harden, glare marking my face for the hunderth time. "Quite little thing aren't you, filled with voice one moment, the next not." A loud bang ranged through the room, as something fell on the floor in the shadows. "I don't need this from you!" my voice raised. "There it is, such a voice, could be used for so much more, yes?" the demon paused, my eyes wideing. "If your going to kill me, then kill me" this time the demon stayed quite. Soon a foot took a step out of the shadows, then another and soon I was face with the demon once more.  
"What is it that you seek?" its voice ringed off the walls. A wave of memories came rushing back to me.

My.. my parents.

"Revenge." my voice held itself.  
In a flash the demon had it's hand grabbing my chin, claws almost digging into my skin.  
"How could you possibly do that?" the demon questioned, but smirk grew.  
"With power."  
"Whose power?"  
The demon released my chin but drew closer to the cage. I stayed silent. The demon was clearly observing me, watching my movments.  
He then backed away.  
"Would you like to form a contract?"  
I stayed quite, while his smirk grew more, if possible. slowly i raised my right hand, letting go of the bar, reaching forward. The demons eyes gleamed and reached forward, takeing my hand.  
Never letting go; our hold begins to shake and my body is met with pain, causing me to close my right eye, whlie making sure to keep eye contact with my other still. Soon my eye is met with a bruning sensation, a wet liquid begans to spilled from my eye down my cheek. Slowly i open my right eye; sensing something different, and then words are heard in the back of my mind. ' The deal has been struck...' the words of the demon ringing through my head, "isn't that right young master."

*Gasp* I awoke in cold sweat , heart beating fast, and mind racing fast.  
"Bad dream, kid?" I looked up to see a drity blond, with a smoke in his mouth, while driving the car i was currently in. I shook my head, "it was just memories, or ...yeah maybe a dream.." I mumbled, clearly not knowing which one. I remembered being in a cage in my past, the loss of my parents, fire, lots of it. But never scarifice, and demon.

A young child thought to hiself in the back of the black car, driving along the country side, not far from london. The trees created shadows on the road covered in dirt. He sat there looking out the window, observing everything, from the simple things like the brezz against the long green grass to the beauty of the blue sky.  
His face only being a blank slate, nothing to show for. A smile had long been able to grace that face. But now, no more.  
It was mid day and said boy glanced at the driver. Noticing the boy look at him, the driver spoke up again.  
"So whats your name, kid? i'm sure you have one." the blond driver spoke, clenching his cigarette in his mouth, eyes closed, left hand off the wheel; rubing his neck. The boy glared, "I don't have to inform you on anything." he said in a tone that screamed drop dead.  
With that the driver looked in the mirror to see the child and gluped. "you could at least give me a hint." he said clearly uncomfortable.  
The glareing boy smirked, he crossed his arms over his chest, "whats the french translation for sky?" the boy clearly giving the answer away to soon. He mentaly kicked him self for so.  
The blond looked confused, he actully didn't know, he started to think thoughtfully but didn't come up with any thing.

"Uuuhhh...mpff i guess i just have ta call ya kid!" the driver finally said chuckling; looking back to the dirt road.  
'You got to be kidding me! he doesn't know!' the boy thought while looking at the driver like he had three heads. After a while the driver remembered something, speaking up once more; scareing the boy.  
"My names Bard, by the way!" he said almost proud of him self. The boy was now clam, and just rolled his eyes 'wow' he thought sarcasiticly. The silence around the two was wierd, like when your going to say something but nothing comes out. The boy took a deep breath.

"Ciel..." he said tierd closing his eyes. Bard looked confused, he looked back at the boy.

"What?"

"my name is Ciel...Ciel Phantomhive", ciel spoke slowly opening his eyes, finally making eye contact.  
Bard was suprised for a moment, he didn't really looked at the boy well enough before but know he noticed the boys dark blue sapphire ocean eyes. He almost looked like a doll.  
"Nice to meet'cha kid- I-I mean Ciel."  
Ciel looked away bringing his right hand up to his chin to rest his head on the hand, looking out the window with elbo support. while Ciel looked out the window, the only thought through Bards head was, 'so thats what sky is in french'.  
After a while the car drove into dark woods making it seem like night.  
"So whats your story?" Ciel looked at bard a little suprised," my...story?" Ciel question.  
"Yeah. ya know not everyone wants to serve, little as to actully make a living off it, so why a servent to a house hold?"  
"My life is... messed up."  
"Aaahh past, i get it, was the same with me."  
"That and i know some one there, an old friend."  
"Oh yeah, mr. Tanaka, yeah his a great servent, he'll teach ya every thing he knows in no time, hey! would you look at that, speak of the devil!"

Ciel's eyes instantly went wide, remembering his...dream.

"What did you just say?"

"Were here!"

Ciel quickly blew it off as if it was nothing, because in all, it really wasn't. Ciel eyes soon grew, in front of him and bard, was a mansion. The estate was colossal, gardens livily and dare he say it brought a little curiosity to him. Bard turned around and smiled at Ciel's speechless state. Once Bard got out of the car, Ciel got out of shock and opened the car door, to have the warmth of summer greet him, Bard went to the trunk and helped Ciel with his bag, which was light.

At the door in front of the estate stood Tanaka, in butler uniform and two others. One of them being a girl with messy purple hair, gaint cricle glasses and a maid outfit. Ciel took note that she must be a maid. The other was a smaller boy, but not too small. He had a set of blond hair, green eyes and red clips among his hair. Behind him was a hat and Ciel notice he was wearing graderners gloves. Ciel made his way over to them along with Bard. The sound of gravel crunching and birds chripping were the only things heard.  
"Ah Ciel!" Ciel was greeted by Tanaka with a hug. Ciel was shocked, frozen even.  
"It really is nice to see you,...young master..." Tanaka whispered "I don't hold that title any more tanaka,...not any more."Ciel said still shocked, he hasn't been touched like this in such a long time. It felt safe but was laking something. It wasn't his parents touch.  
Tanaka tightened his hold on the boy while Ciel stood standing with no emotion in his face. Once Tanaka let go of Ciel, he could finally breath, he didn't even realized he was holding his breath. When Tanaka took a good look at him, the old man did not recognized the boy, he was life less, like a doll. The young Phantomhive used to be filled with smile's...

Ciel looked back at Tanaka sensing his worry, he didn't know what to do? Slowly almost painfully, Ciel let a small smile grace his lips to ease the elder. Tanaka smiled and walked towards the maid with glasses. She looked happy and a tint of a blush on her cheeks. "Ciel this is Meyrin." he pointed out with his hand. "And this young fellow is Finny" he pointed out with a smile on his face and hand to Finny. Finny was smileing at Ciel, "uuuhhh his so cute, like a kitten!" Meyrin nodded, "the most cute young boy i'ev ever seen, yes he is!" she spoke, in a voice that made Ciel wince. "and i'm sure you and Bard are already familiar." Ciel nodded and then looked at finny, who had stars in his eyes. "What do you think Mr. Sebastian and the lady will think of him?" he asked.  
"Who?" Ciel said, curiosity getting the best of him.  
"You already know of your employer, Mrs. Ann, but the head butler here is Sebastian, you will met him sortly before dinner," Tanaka paused, opening the door, pushing Ciel inside.  
"He will also be helping to teach you in your studies and house work."  
"I will be reciveing studies?" Ciel asked, suprised.  
"Why of course, were not slave drivers here, we are people, and you are still young and are in need of education."  
"I see..." Ciel said, walking through the entrances, Tanaka moving infront of him and the others gone to do there work. Most likely Meyrin left to clean around, finny working in the garden's , but what does Bard do.  
*BOOM*  
Ciel was caught off gaurd, 'what the bloody hell was that!' Ciel thought.  
"What was that!?" Ciel asked Tanaka, who only shook his head.  
"Not even home for 5 minutes and he already caused an explosion." Tanaka mumbled under his breath.  
Turning down the hall, leaving the entrance of the house, they walked past the kitchen; to see a brunt oven and a Bard covered in ashes. Walking past the doorway tanaka yelled, "Bard best clean that up before Sebastian see's it, hhmm?" which in return caused bard to drop everything and run around the kitchen.  
"So his a chef?" Ciel asked walkng down the servents hall.  
"In way." Tanaka stated, before, walking past many doors.  
They were nearing the door last on the hall way, "because i know your not much of a people person," Tanaka paused waiting for any input on the matter, hopefully a good change from the past. When he he heard none, he sighed," i perpared for you to stay away from the rest of us servents..." Tanaka lead off, finding the topic strange and sad.

To think one moment you were a master in a house to a servent the next is quite sad. Ciel on the other hand just stayed quite. He still didn't like being around people, making him smile a little thinking back when he would hide behind his father, when ever he had to meet some one new. Tanaka looked behind him to see Ciel showing a bit of a smile. It was nice to see that, it warmed his heart, giving Tanaka him self hope, of what he wasn't to sure of.  
They finally stoped infront of Ciels room, "I do hope you still don't have nightmares like when you were younger!" Tanaka laughed clearly taking light out of the situation. Ciel went wide eyed, face turning red.  
"Tanaka!" Ciel cried out.  
"What young master its the truth!" he laughed "no its not!" Ciel blushed, over looking the title.  
"Is so, now I beleive I should leave you to unpack."  
"But Bard had my bag-" Ciel fell quite when Tanaka opened the door to his room seeing his bag on the bed.  
Tanaka smiled, "come and find me when your done, I will get your uniform ready, and then we will pepare you for cleaning around the house with either meyrin or I."

Ciel walked into the room taking it in. It was small, but easy to move around in. There was a bathroom that lead into another part of the room, a small window and a big size bed. Well it could be big in ciel's eyes because of his small size. the sheets were white, along with the pillow case. The walls in the room were cream, having green lines just above the ceiling and floor. The floor was wood, along with a carpet near his bed. there was a big oak dresser , acompany with an oak desk and night stand. other then that the room was empty.

'So this is my new room...' I thought to myself. Walking more into the room. I rested my hand on the crisp bed shits, that layed down upon the bed, that took home in the center of the room. I took a deep breath in, steadying myself. This seemed to be happening all to fast. My eyes settled on my bag, waiting to be unpacked. Slowly my hand moved towards the zipper. The sound creating noice in the room, besides my breathing. I took out a couple of shirts, pants, night shirts, and socks and underware. I place them in the dresser that rested on my right side sitting on the bed. Closeing the wooden frame once I was finish. I truned around, now looking at the desk, which held so boldly on it a clock and a light. Walking over to it i took note that there was a chair with it. My hand reached down, taking the knob to the desk, pulling it open to find papper, and pens. I closed it remembering myself to thank tanaka for supplieing me with the items. I walk into the bath room, finding it blinding at first from all the white. There was a mirror, a cabnite; most likely holding towels, a sink; which on top of it held a tooth brush and paste, to the side of the cabnite was the tolite, and on the far side from the bathroom, layed a bath tub, with soaps. i walked out of it. Not wanting to stay in there long, from the brightness. I walked out of my room, shutting the door behind me. I stood out in the hall way,

"great i didn't even ask where I could find him." I said lifting my hand up to cover my face.

Ciel now stood out in the hall way, regertting ever leaving the confindments of his new room. "*sigh* might as well get this over with..now where would a butler be..." Ciel trailed over as he began walking down the servent's hall once more. Soon he neared the kitchen, where a terrible smell loomed. Ciel walked almost past it if the smell didn't almost caused him to throw up. He looked into the kitchen, the door was already open. The kitchen looked fine, but what was boiling in the pot. Bard looked up from a cook book, to see Ciel standing there in the door way looking green.  
"What the bloody hell are you making!?" Ciel gasped for air.  
Bard took the gasp as something good and smiled, a smoke between his teeth.  
"Why chicken noddle soup of course, can ya smell the chicken yet?"  
Ciel walked into the kitchen, holding his breath, but failing, so instead pluged his nose with his left hand.  
"I can sure smell something!" Ciel tryed speaking, walking over to the stove top, looking down in the pot. The liquid that resided in the pot was green, and bubbling.  
"Bard did you just threw the chicken in with feathers still on it and... everything else?!" Ciel questioned

"well of course, see the feathers should give it the fluffness of the meat, and everything is for flavor." he said, as if he was telling you a sercet.

"Oh in that case, you might want to throw it away."

"WH-!" Bard jaw dropped open, "why the bloody hell should i do that?"

Ciel was just about to open his mouth to shoot back a mean answer when.

"Because that is absoultly an abomination!" a velevt tone, male voice spoke up.

Ciel jumped, and truned around. slowly Ciel looked at the man scolding Bard.

"Honestly, do wish to posion our lady, your can't be that much of an idoit!" the man raised his voice.

"Sorry Sebastian, but you got to stop killing my talent!" Bard looked away lighting another cigratte.

"*Sigh,* i can't beleive you could mess up something as simple as soup Bardroy!"

Bard feeling stupid now looked the other way; which, just happen to be where Ciel was standing pluging his nose, looking like a mute. Suddenly bard had an idea.

"Say kid," bard started, causeing Sebastian to look at the young boy, "weren't ya supose to find Tanaka, if so i'll help you." Bard state getting up about to make a run for it.

Sebastian was just about to open his mouth when,

"*tech* you can't be serious, can you?," Ciel paused taking his hand away from his face, starting to walk out of the room, stopping as he past this so called Sebastian, looking up, blue eyes met crimson. Ciel took note that the man had raven black hair and a ghostly skin, but his eyes, there was something familiar to them. "You can't even make soup, what makes you think your sense of driction is any better," Ciel stated, Sebastian smirked, Ciel looked back at Bard; he just couldn't get a break.  
"If anything the one who needs help is you." Ciel finished off, walking out of the kitchen, with a scared looking Bard, and a smriking butler in black.  
...

Sebastian watched as the little frame of a body traveled down the hall. A smirk found its way on his face again. Sebastian was actully a little suprise that he found another person in the kitchen when he came down stairs set on getting something done, since the lady of the house didn't need him any more. When Sebastian was traveling down the stairs thats when he could smell the abomination called soup.  
As he reached the kitchen though, he stopped. There was a small body in the kitchen, telling Bard what _he_ was thinking. He waited there until he felt that his presence should be among them. The way the young boy talked fazed Sebastian. But at the same time made him want to smirk. When said boy turned around to face Sebastian, he was met with a face of white, eyes deeper than any ocean, and navy hair.

When Bard was trying to escape his warth thats when the young boy spoke again. But this time much more crule, it was utterly amuseing to Sebastian.

Now he watch the boy leave, but turned his attention to the chef now trying to leave through the back door.  
"Bardroy!" Sebastian spoke up causing the man to hit his arm off the side of the door.  
"listen Sebastian , i'm sure we can figur-"  
"Who was that?" Sebastian demanded more then asked.  
Bard relaxed, "you mean the kid, his the new servent that our lady has taking in. Thats why he was looking for Tanaka."  
"Really?" Sebastian rised an eye bow.  
"Yea him and Tanaka apparently go way back."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You didn't hear it from me, but that little kid, him and his family were nobles, Tanaka served them for two genrations, " Bard paused looking far away, in thought. "But then one night their manor was burn to the ground, family assassinated, but he survied, but it wasn't untill 7 years past that he misterisly showed up after the night on the death of his family, everyone thought that the kid was dead."  
Bard finished off.  
"Then why didn't the child recive the money, and the title of head of his family?"Sebastian asked.  
"Don't know, Tanaka wouldn't say..." Bard looked away.  
"All that i know is that what ever happened in those years, was that it must of been hell."Bard finished off.  
"Indeed," Sebastian trailed off pondering the information.  
"Bardroy, clean out that pot and when your done with that i need you and Finny to perpare dinner, untill I come back." Sebastian stated turning.

"Ooee where ya think your going Sebastian, have some pity for a man!" Bard yelled out at Sebastian's back.

"Pity wouldn't do any one any good." Sebastian stated heading out of the kitchen, next on his vist's was Meyrin. Hopefully she didn't fill the laundry room up in soap again.

Walking down the halls he sighed to himself. "Tonights going to be a long night."  
...


End file.
